The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting device.
A semiconductor light-emitting device configured to extract light emitted from a semiconductor light-emitting element through a light-extracting window on which a light-transmissive film is attached has been described (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H11-087778). The light-transmissive film is coated with a fluorescent substance. Alternatively, the fluorescent substances are dispersed in the light-transmissive film (see paragraph 0255 in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H11-087778).